


Mermaid Kisses & Starfish Wishes

by StrawberrySmutcake



Series: Haikyuu!! Mermaid AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lots of advise asking, M/M, Making Out, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmutcake/pseuds/StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima thought it was stupid to befriend a mermaid. To only get to see them at the beach and to hear their stuttered, loud language. There's really only one mermaid that could ever change his way of thinking.</p><p>Or the Mermaid AU I made so I could have Young Tsukki and Yama Making out a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg the title is so cheesy, and I totally stole it from google.

Ever since the dawn of time mermaids have existed. When humans first met merfolk, they freaked out and declared  on the ocean. This war, of course, didn’t last long due to the inhumane strength merfolk seem to posses. 

Soon enough merfolk began learning human language, showing their true natures. As per mermaid school curriculum, merchildren visited beaches to learn a language firsthand, with chaperones watching closely of course. It was the most harmonious any species was with the humans. Hopefully it stayed that way.

Tsukishima was never one to reach out to people, or any living thing for that matter. Even though his family lived on the beachfront — the most social place this day in age. 

There were always mermaids and children intermingling and playing together all day, it honestly disgusted him, to have merfolk so close to human civilization wasn’t a good thing, based on past relations alone. There was bound to be a fight between the two. As soon as a child was hurt, blame would be thrown around and soon enough the beach would only hold shells scattered about the sun-bleached sand.

Despite his voiced concerns, his mother dragged him through the grainy sand to the denser shoreline.

“Do you really want to spend your entire summer holed up inside? You’re already fourteen, you need to start learning social etiquette” His mother yammered on, pulling her stubborn son along with a large blanket.

“Because learning social etiquette from merchildren is really the way to go” Tsukishima sassed under his breath.

“Stop pouting Kei, it’s only for one day” Akiteru huffed, dragged down by all the things Tsukishima refused to carry.

Tsukishima just looked down, wishing his mother hadn’t taken his headphones away before leaving the car. After settling down and being thoroughly sunscreened, he sat under the umbrella sticking out of the sand next to the top corner of the blanket. Akiteru and his mother left him to ‘go take a lap and see the culture’. Tsukishima figured his time was better spent taking in the scenery away from the glaring sun.

He surveyed the beach disinterestedly. Kids from the ages of three to fifteen were crowding the shoreline, waiting their turn to interact with a blonde and golden-tailed merchild. He looked away from the ruckus, disinterested in showy merchildren.

His eye caught a light brown tail splashing about near him. The coloring was odd for a merkin of such a young age. Maybe that mermaid is older than the five-year old merchildren whose babble was as loud as it was confusing. The darkening of tails is what usually happens when they begin to go through puberty. 

The brown-tailed mermaid swam back into the deeper part of the water where the chaperone was vigilantly watching their students.

Tsukishima looked away then, pulling his legs up to lay his arms on his knees. He shut his eyes and relaxed, letting the gentle warm breeze cool him down.

He thought he might be able to fall asleep from sitting with his eyes closed so long. He heard someone on the beach coming close to his blanket, he nearly screamed from how angry he was to be here.

He felt a strong gaze burn holes into his arms. He willed the gaze away, but to no avail, “e- hm, excuse me” a wobbly voice asked him.

He sighed and looked up to see dark skin with freckles everywhere and deceivingly sharp eyes boring into him. Neither said a word, they simply took in each other's appearances silently. When Tsukishima saw the brown tail he felt his eyebrows shoot up, the brown tail, upon closer inspection, wasn’t simply one shade of light brown. Instead a near black color was swirled throughout his entire tail in between the other milky brown scales.

“b-beau-b-b” the merman stuttered with frustration, clearly unused to communicating vocally, “you a-re b-beautiful.”

Tsukishima blushed at the merman’s words, he could feel his blood rushing hot under his skin. The merman jumped at the sound of his family running up to the blanket, he scrambled back to the ocean, nowhere near gracefully.

“Looks like we scared off your friend Kei” Akiteru slumped down beside Tsukishima, breathing heavily.

Tsukishima just hummed in response.

__* - *__

Tsukishima returned to the beach the next day, without his mom or brother this time. It was about a five-minute walk from his house to the beach, so his mom didn’t care if he went. Not that she knew where he was going anyways.

He wasn’t actively looking for the elusive merman from yesterday, but he saw brown scales as soon as he sat under the shade of a large group of boulders. The merman immediately began struggling up to Tsukishima, leaving the small child he was talking to behind. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t feel a rush at being someone's top priority.

The merman didn’t say a word as he pulled his tail entirely into the shade. He just leaned into Tsukishima’s personal space and stared into his eyes. Tsukishima stared back, studying the adorable constellation of cassiopeia between the merman’s eyes.

“I’m Yamaguchi” the merman looked proud at his lack of stuttering.

“I’m Tsukishima”

“Tsukish-Tsukki-Tsukkishi-Tsukki?” Tsukishima nodded at Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi looked even prouder than before, Tsukishima thought it was adorable.

__* - *__

Tsukishima visited the beach everyday for the next couple weeks. He decided it would be best for his own mental health to keep his family from finding out about his trips to the beach. Not that he has anything to be ashamed about, he just doesn’t want them to worry. At least that’s what he tells himself.

Yamaguchi continued to stare Tsukishima down every visit. Luckily Tsukishima was able to convince Yamaguchi to at least sit beside him rather than leaning over him.

Whenever they conversed it was short and clipped, Yamaguchi’s Japanese was subpar to say the least. When asked about his older age compared to all the smaller merchildren, Yamaguchi blushed and mumbled an apology, saying he barely spoke when he was younger so he was forced to continue until he was able to speak more fluently.

It wasn’t until after he walked all the way back home that he realized that they hadn’t spoken a word after Yamaguchi’s confession. That didn’t bother him though.

__* - *__

It was the hottest day yet and Tsukishima couldn’t take his sweaty shirt sticking to his even sweatier skin anymore. He broke off Yamaguchi’s intense gaze to pull his shirt over his head. 

Yamaguchi immediately began freaking out, “Tsukki! Your arm is hurt, you are burned!” Yamaguchi gesticulated to the glaring tan line on Tsukishima’s bicep.

“I’m fine Yamaguchi, it’s just a tan, because I’ve been wearing my shirt so much outside,” Tsukishima held in a giggle at Yamaguchi’s oblivity.

“Then you can’t wear shirts anymore.”

“I can’t?”

  
“No, you will get burned,” Yamaguchi puffed out his chest, proud of his line of thinking.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

__* - *__

“What on Earth are you doing Yamaguchi?”

After an entire school year of only an hour of the day to spend with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima has forgotten how ridiculous he can be. Yamaguchi was presently on his stomach, outside of the shade of their boulder, his tail was curled so his sizeable, coffee colored tail-fin was hanging over his head, fins spread as wide as the brown skin would allow.

“I’m wooing you.”

“Oh are you now?”

Yamaguchi nodded, a serious look on his face. His tail lifted even higher off the ground, his hips barely clinging to the sand.

“Is it working, are you wooed?”

Tsukishima would've laughed if it weren’t for the fragile look on Yamaguchi’s face. He just huffed and leaned his cheek on his own bare shoulder. Tsukishima heard the thump of Yamaguchi falling over on his side to the dry sand. Soon enough, Yamaguchi was struggling his way up next to Tsukishima.

“I’m sorry Tsukki, my mom said I was too young to try flaring for anyone. Don’t worry though, in a few years I should be able to hold that pose longer, then I can officially woo you.”

Tsukishima laughed under his breath at Yamaguchi’s unusually bold words, “is that so?”

“Yeah, Soon I’ll be strong enough, but I can wait for you Tsukki.”

Tsukishima leaned over, a blush already burning his cheeks, he placed a light kiss on Yamaguchi’s cheekbone.

He pulled back enough to rest his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, “you don’t need to woo me you giant idiot.”

With a shout from Yamaguchi, Tsukishima was knocked over in a hug.

“Tsukki! I’m so happy, you accept?”

Tsukishima shoved Yamaguchi off, he stood and covered the blush on his cheeks with his hands, he met Yamaguchi’s confused eyes and decided he absolutely couldn’t handle all the emotions thrumming through his veins. He ran from the beach, sans shirt.

He began walking home, but he couldn’t just leave Yamaguchi like he did, even if he was so embarrassed he felt like he could drop dead at any moment. Although, the thought of seeing Yamaguchi made his chest tighten up. He spent a good ten minutes trying to toughen his resolve and turn back to the beach.

His chest was beginning to get pink and he couldn’t afford his mother seeing him with a sunburn. So he angrily sat back under the shade. He leaned against the boulder, waiting for the tell-tale sound of Yamaguchi’s tale slapping against the burning sand. 

The sound of screeching children used to give him headaches, but he’s come to here so often that it’s become a background noise.

“I, hm, I didn’t think you’d come back so soon Tsukki, I was afraid I scared you off.”

Tsukishima just patted the sand next to himself, mumbling “shut up Yamaguchi”.

“Hey Tsukki?” Yamaguchi prodded with concern. Tsukishima just hummed, cracking his eyes open to glance at Yamaguchi.

“Can you kiss my cheek again?” Yamaguchi leaned close, he turned his head so his cheek was practically shoved in Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima didn’t know how to react. So he just acted on instinct and kissed Yamaguchi’s cheek quickly. The look of pure bliss Yamaguchi gave him let him know he made the right choice.

“N-now, can I kiss your cheek?” Yamaguchi’s freckled red cheeks reminded Tsukishima of strawberries. He hid his face in his hands at that embarrassing thought. He nodded, not removing his head from his hands. Yamaguchi tugged at Tsukishima’s forearm. Tsukishima refused to remove his hands, too embarrassed at the situation.

“Tsukki, I can’t kiss you if you hide” Yamaguchi growled, getting annoyed at Tsukishima’s maneuvering.

“Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima heard someone shout from the water, muffled coughs followed. Tsukishima looked at the mass of orange flopping around on shore. All the kids still on the beach flocked to the new distraction.

“Do you know that goldfish?” Tsukishima finally took his hands off his face to side-eye Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi snorted at that, “that’s my friend, Hinata, and you might not want to call him a goldfish.”

“Well he should stop looking like a goldfish then.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined, scratching Tsukishima’s arm with his not-blunt-enough nails. He sighed and stood to help the flailing orange ball of merman. The kids scattered like flies once they saw Tsukishima’s stern face. He reached down and dragged a flailing merman up to Yamaguchi. He nearly dropped the merman when he was smacked repeatedly in the face and got orange fish fins in his mouth with screams of “AAAHH DON’T KILL ME!! I KNOW PEOPLE AND CAN SPEAK JAPANESE, SO PLEASE DON’T.”

“Shut up you idiot, I’m taking you to Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima dropped him face down into the sand in front of Yamaguchi, half in the sun.

“Oi, who do you think you are blondie? Come down here, oh wait no, nevermind, stay up there.”

Tsukishima shook his head as he went from leaning over the goldfish to falling on his butt beside Yamaguchi. He looked at Yamaguchi with a look of disgust, trying to convey his judgment at Yamaguchi’s choice of friends.

Yamaguchi blushed, “this is Hinata, and Hinata, this is Tsukishima.”

“This asshole is the Tsukishima you flared for?” The goldfish wriggled up into a semi-sitting position. 

Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a betrayed look, “How does he already know about that? I was only gone for fifteen minutes.”

Yamaguchi tapped his index fingers together in worry, “to be fair you did run away, Tsukki. Hinata wanted to meet you.”

“Yeah, Yamaguchi wouldn’t shut up about you, it’s always Tsukishima this and Tsukishima that. It gets tiring to hear about such a dumb guy, especially one who runs from a flaring.”

Yamaguchi smacked Hinata in the side with his tail, his entire face flushed ruddy, “Kageyama’s glaring at you.” Hinata grunted and began making his way back to the water, glaring at Tsukishima. Tsukishima just rolled his eyes, attempting to cover his burning face casually.

“Yamaguchi, I think you owe me a kiss on the cheek after that embarrassing debacle.”

Yamaguchi removed Tsukishima’s hand, he nuzzled against the side of Tsukishima’s face, “sorry Tsukki.”

__* - *__

After meeting Hinata, Tsukishima was coerced into meeting Kagayama, the stupid idiot who was annoyingly thick. At least he’s better than the loud-mouthed Hinata. 

Yamaguchi’s fishy friends came and went, the only one he could actually stand was Sugawara-san. Probably because he gave great advice considering he has a human boyfriend.

Daichi-san lived the street over from his house and he had a connecting pool, a large pool in his house that connected to the ocean so merfolk could pass through and visit. It’s actually a pretty common thing for people who live close to the ocean and create close ties to the merfolk who practically live on the beach as children.

Perhaps Daichi would allow Tsukishima to see how the pool works. He doesn’t want to know for any particular reason, just in case he needs to know for school or something. Yeah, that’s it.

__* - *__

Sort of unsurprisingly, their first kiss on the lips was the worst thing Tsukishima had ever experienced.

Yamaguchi was so excited he missed the first few times, kissing Tsukki’s eye more times than was comfortable. When their lips did connect, they didn’t really know what to do other than sit there. It was awkward and so uncool. So Tsukishima left once he pushed Yamaguchi lightly away. Now he’s here, in Akiteru’s room.

“What’s up Kei?” Akiteru sat at his desk chair, rolling slightly back and forth.

“Have you ever kissed anyone Akiteru?” Tsukishima stood in front of him, glaring at his forehead instead meeting his judgmental eyes.

“Are you planning on kissing anyone Kei, is that where you’ve been sneaking off to?” Akiteru smirked, leaning back.

Tsukishima huffed and turned away, “this is pointless, I should’ve just asked Suga, or Daichi, at least they won’t make fun of me.”

“Wait, wait, Daichi? How do you know him?” Tsukishima looked back at Akiteru’s confusion. He sighed at his brothers irritating nature.

“Just answer my question,” Tsukishima stomped, refusing to look Akiteru in the eyes. Akiteru studied Tsukishima for a while before nodding and beckoned Tsukishima over. He took a minute to bring up the courage to answer Tsukishima’s question.

“You can never tell mom about this but, I’ve kissed a lot of people. Don’t give me that look, it’s not gross.”

Tsukishima herded his facial features from a disgusted look to a curious one, “what was your first kiss like?”

“Really gross, they just kind of licked my face, but whatever problems you’re having, just look it up online, I’m sure you’ll find more valuable information there.”

__* - *__

Tsukishima is never going online again after finding the sketchy website about mermen doing  _ things.  _ All he wanted to know was how to kiss Yamaguchi without getting embarrassed or grossed out. 

Although before he had scared himself half to death with  _ that  _ website he did find some valuable information. Like building up to the actual kiss, and moving your mouth, and where to put your hands. He thinks he could use that information with Yamaguchi.

__* - *__

“Wow Tsukki, that was way better than last time,” Yamaguchi panted into Tsukishima’s chest.

  
“I’m glad we’ve improved, you were less messy this time as well,” Tsukishima leaned his back against the rock, he turned Yamaguchi until he was squished into his side, his tail wrapped loosely around Tsukishima’s leg.

“I asked Suga and he said I shouldn’t bite your tongue or kiss your eye like I want to, but it’s okay because I can still bite your lip, just not too hard. But I think—”

Tsukishima covered Yamaguchi’s mouth with his hand, “shut up.”

__* - *__

Tsukishima couldn’t help it, Yamaguchi just looked so cute while he blushed and stuttered around his still growing Japanese. He had him pinned against the rock. Although instead of their usual rock they had migrated to one that was barely visible in the little quarry by the cliffside, that way none of the kids or teenagers saw them as they are now.

Even Tsukishima thought it was obscene how Yamaguchi would hang onto any part of Tsukishima he could reach while sucking on Tsukishima’s bottom lip, letting his teeth brush by occasionally.

Tsukishima shook off the hands Yamaguchi decided just had to be on his hips, digging into Tsukishima’s thin skin and dipping lower. He grasped both hands in his own and pinned Yamaguchi’s lax wrists above his head. He pulled away to gulp down the breaths he desperately needed.

He resisted the desperate urge to grind down on the wriggling hips he straddled. Instead he leaned back down to nip at Yamaguchi’s swollen lips and kiss him senseless.

“Tsukishima Kei, what are you doing!?” an honestly terrified voice sounded on their left.

Tsukishima will apologize later for smacking Yamaguchi across the face as he jumped off Yamaguchi’s lap to cover his own with his sweaty hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Akiteru was speaking hushedly to his mother, Tsukishima could barely hear what was being said. All that he really heard was his mother saying _I can’t believe it, he’s only fifteen_. Tsukishima scoffed at that, he walked into the room to stop the nonsense Akiteru was spouting out.

“I don’t know what you are so worried about, honestly,” Tsukishima said haughtily, crossing his arms and sitting at the kitchen counter.

His mom gave him a stern look, one that said ‘shut up before I kick your butt’.

“Kei, this is serious stuff, not only are you too young to have that sort of relationship, but with a merman as well, I just don’t know what to think of all this.” His mom slumped into her chair, she rubbed her temples and looked as though she was close to tears.

Tsukishima knew he’d regret his words as soon as they left his mouth, “Would it help if you spoke to him?”

His mom nodded.

__*-*__

“Yamaguchi, this is my mother,” Tsukishima stood beside his mother, they towered over Yamaguchi’s terrified form.

“Nice to meet you,” his mom squatted before Yamaguchi, she held her hand out. Yamaguchi slowly put his own hand forth and stroked the palm of her hand. She laughed and shook her head.

“If you two are going to be hanging around each other you should at least teach him how to shake hands,” she teased Tsukishima, who ignored her teasing and bent to sit down across from Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi looked betrayed at Tsukishima’s shirt, the first one he’d worn since Yamaguchi displayed his dislike for the material.

“I just came to talk to you both about your relationship,” his mom silenced their complaints with a glare, “I believe that if you’re going to be together romantically and are serious about this then we need a game plan. First, either Akiteru or I will be accompanying you to the beach at least twice a week. Second, you will not be in any sort of sexual situation until you are at least sixteen. Lastly, I will be looking into a connecting pool for you so you don’t burn to a crisp for coming to the beach so often. Also, I want to get to know Yamaguchi more.”

The sour look on Tsukishima’s face softened at his mother’s last request, “Thank you.”

His mom just nodded and stood, “I guess I’ll get going, you two have a lot to talk about.”

Yamaguchi sighed in relief, he scooted across the sand until he was cradled between Tsukishima’s legs, arms bracketing his sides.

“So we’re back to staring, huh?” Tsukishima mumbled, keeping his tone flat and free from any embarrassment he felt. Yamaguchi pouted, and Tsukishima couldn’t handle his disappointed face, so he pecked Yamaguchi on the lips, “you’re lucky I think you’re cute,” Tsukishima said to the smug Yamaguchi before him.

__*-*__

Tsukishima didn’t know how to feel, as of late he’s been in a sort of limbo of annoyance and glee. The annoyed feeling came from Akiteru’s constant vigilance while at the beach, and the glee came from the pool being built into his room.

“Akiteru, why don’t you go make friends, you’re being a disturbance,” Tsukishima glared over the tops of his glasses.

“Fine, I’ll leave for five minutes, but don’t be gross while I’m gone,” Akiteru kicked sand onto the checkered blanket under the shade when he stood.

Tsukishima just waited until Akiteru was out of sight before he placed Yamaguchi in his lap, “let’s take a nap.” Yamaguchi nodded into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck, he clung onto his shirt, tugging at the material as though he hated it.

Tsukishima had become accustomed to Yamaguchi wrecking his shirts when he felt jealous enough of the stupid cotton, but he actually liked the shirt he was currently wearing and decided taking it off would be best.

Yamaguchi smiled brightly, nuzzling into Tsukishima’s barely tanned chest. He yawned and pushed at Tsukishima’s shoulders softly. Tsukishima went with Yamaguchi’s touches, pillowing his head with his shirt.

He basked in Yamaguchi's warmth. Even as his wet tail slapped lightly against his legs. The force of the pushes moved his legs so Yamaguchi could wrap his slimy tail around Tsukishima’s right calf. Tsukishima ran his fingers through Yamaguchi's salty, course brown hair. His body lost all strength under Yamaguchi's soft skin, he was drowsy beyond belief and decided he wasn't going to even try staying awake when he felt so comfortable with his arms around Yamaguchi's waist.

He fell asleep to Yamaguchi's snuffling snores in his ear

__*-*__

“Kei, wake up, it's getting late.”

Tsukishima grunted and rolled over, dragging Yamaguchi with him.

“Tsukki, you're laying on my throat,” Yamaguchi smacked Tsukishima's arms, no real pain intended. Tsukishima sat up, huffing as he helped Yamaguchi as well.

“Come on Kei, we need to leave,” Akiteru began gathering their things.

Tsukishima stood up and leaned against the boulder so he wouldn’t fall over in his daze. He reached down and picked up Yamaguchi, ignoring the worry he felt at Yamaguchi’s near-dry tail; Yamaguchi wrapped himself around Tsukishima, rubbing shamelessly against Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima stumbled through the burning sand to the alternatively freezing water.

Tsukishima was about to just dump Yamaguchi, but he couldn’t make himself scare the helpless little merman. He bent down and gently placed Yamaguchi in the short waves on the shore.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, right Tsukki?” Yamaguchi clung to Tsukishima’s hand, trying to drag him down to the water for a kiss. Tsukishima quickly pecked his cheek then nodded, “yeah, and I won’t bring Akiteru.” Yamaguchi’s eyes glazed over for a second, smiling half-heartedly.

Tsukishima gave him a reprimanding look, “shut up Yamaguchi, get your head out of the gutter.”

Tsukishima had to break himself away from the confused look Yamaguchi gave him, “it’s a saying, nevermind, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

__*-*__

It’s unfair how crazy he gets around Yamaguchi. How he touches Yamaguchi all over and can’t keep his lips off of Yamaguchi’s. Even when Akiteru is watching over them he can’t keep from holding onto Yamaguchi’s hand or snuggling him until they fall asleep.

His favorite time with Yamaguchi, however, is when they’re alone and Tsukishima has pinned Yamaguchi to the ground with his entire body and is doing his best to keep from grinding into Yamaguchi’s hips.

Yamaguchi tugged against the hands holding his arms to the sand. Tsukishima pushed him down even harder, getting a little angry at Yamaguchi’s lack of submission. Yamaguchi tilted his head away from Tsukishima’s kisses, he huffed, getting even more annoyed.

“Tsukki wait, I don’t, I want to keep your mom’s promise.”

Tsukishima flopped to the sand, catching his breath, he rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to tame his libido and his ridiculous influx of hormones. When he looked back over at Yamaguchi he saw the merman covering his lap with his hands, focusing his eyes to the sky.

“You okay Yama?” Tsukishima looked over to Yamaguchi, holding himself back by pure willpower alone.

Yamaguchi nodded, sitting up to lean against the rock.

“I think we should go down to the water,” Yamaguchi raised his arms blushing in the most beautiful way, resembling a strawberry and stars all at once.

“You’re really pretty Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima stood and mentally shook off the ridiculous thoughts running through his head.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined, blush flowing down to his chest. Tsukishima willed himself to only pick Yamaguchi up, and not attack him with more kisses.

He brought Yamaguchi down to the water, once he placed Yamaguchi in the short waves he sat cross-legged in front of Yamaguchi, who was laying on his stomach with his elbows digging into the damp sand right before his knees. Yamaguchi’s tail sinuously curled over his back to smack Tsukishima lightly in the face, getting his glasses dirty. Tsukishima scoffed, taking off his glasses and placing them behind in the dryer sand. He leaned down to peck Yamaguchi on the lips, then he smiled into his hand in embarrassment.

“EWW, STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND,” A screechy voice shouted from farther behind them in the water.

Tsukishima shifted Yamaguchi’s fin to the right to glare at the ball of orange flopping around in the water.

“Kageyama! SAVE ME!” Hinata dramatically clung to his boyfriend.

“Yamaguchi, I do believe it is time for you to go home. I need to speak with Tsukishima,” a strong voice came out of nowhere.

The merchildren’s chaperone gave a stern look to them both. Yamaguchi sighed and kissed Tsukishima once more, right before the glaring mermaid, much to Tsukishima’s annoyance. Yamaguchi shoved himself backwards off Tsukishima’s knees into deeper water.

“I’m Kishiko,” she sighed, pulling her tail up, imitating Tsukishima’s own position, “and I’ve seen you and our young Yamaguchi hanging around each other for a while now. I’ve also seen him flaring for you. I need you to understand the full importance of that gesture.”

Tsukishima schooled his expression in, keeping the sneer off his face.

“I don’t care if you’re a human or if you’re a male, but merfolk don’t flare for just anyone. I’m not sure what you know about flaring, but the closest thing I can think of would be a marriage proposal, however with more intent on the mating aspect. I don’t believe Yamaguchi even understands the implications entirely, but he is in high enough standing he shouldn’t be flaring this young.”

Tsukishima gawked at Kishiko with confusion, “what do you mean ‘high enough standing’?”

“Yamaguchi is a cousin of the prince’s cousin, so he isn’t a direct descendent, but he gets enough attention from those around him. Just remember that you two are still young and he has a lot of potential, so if you hurt him I can report you directly to the king.”

Tsukishima nodded with surprise clear across his features. Kishiko nodded and smiled, pushing back into deeper waters.

__*-*__

“OH MY GOD COULD YOU GUYS STOP KISSING FOR LIKE, FIVE SECONDS,” Akiteru shouted as he walked in on Tsukishima laying atop Yamaguchi.

“We’ve had the connecting pool for a day and already you two are already making out.”

“Do you need something Akiteru?” Tsukishima shoved Yamaguchi into the pool.

“Mom wants to speak to you about your birthday,” Akiteru walked out, amusement drying into displeasure.

“That’s not until a month, though,” Tsukishima yelled, “ugh, I’ll be right back Yamaguchi, and we can continue where we left off,” he left Yamaguchi spluttering and smiling in the pool.

He walked through the narrow halls to the open family room where his mother sat on the yellowing couches that were shoved into all corners of the miniscule family room.

“Ah, Kei, I’m glad you decided to leave your room. I wanted to talk about your upcoming birthday, and the implications of that,” she took a breath, steadying herself, “your brother and I are going to leave on vacation for your birthday over the weekend. . . just Akiteru and I.”

“You really don’t need to do that,” Tsukishima hung his head in mortification.

  
“I know, but I’d rather your first time be safe and not in the public eye. So we will be visiting your aunt for a few days. That's all Kei, you may leave now."

Tsukishima nodded, his voice caught in his throat. He went back to his room, trying to get his mother’s suggestive face out of his head.

Once in his room he crossed the small bridge from near the entrance of the connecting pool and sat with his legs dangling in the frigid water. Yamaguchi was wading around in the deep end of the pool, where the canal sectioned off.

“Yamaguchi, let’s take a nap,” Tsukishima sat on his knees by the poolside.

Yamaguchi pushed himself up, flipping his tail onto the floor beside Tsukishima’s hip. He helped the flailing Yamaguchi out of the pool by using Yamaguchi’s hips to roll him onto the waterproof flooring. Once Yamaguchi was half-laying on Tsukishima’s lap Tsukishima patted Yamaguchi’s face and stood up. He picked up Yamaguchi and walked over to the corner of his room to his twin sized bed. He laid Yamaguchi down and settled atop him, removing his glasses he then snuggled into Yamaguchi’s chest, allowing him to run his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair.

“What did your mom want to talk about?” Yamaguchi prodded, knowing full well Tsukishima might ignore him entirely.

“Embarrassing things,” Tsukishima pulled the covers over their bodies.

Yamaguchi made a questioning sound, tugging at Tsukishima’s too-short hair, “she said Akiteru and her are going on vacation and leaving me here, alone, with you.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi’s breathed out, tugging on Tsukishima’s hair.

“Shush Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima titled his head to look at Yamaguchi, “why didn’t you tell me you’re basically royalty?”

“What?” Yamaguchi wilted, slumping low onto the bed, “did Kishiko tell you? Because she is overly-dramatic and it’s not entirely true.”

Tsukishima gave him a look of doubt, which Yamaguchi couldn’t entirely see because of how close they were, “then what are you?”

“I’m sort of adopted, the real royalty is Hinata, he’s the prince,” Yamaguchi thoughtfully nodded, glancing down at Tsukishima’s bewildered expression.

“That airhead is a prince?”

Yamaguchi muffled a laugh, “yeah, that’s why Kageyama’s always around him, he’s technically his bodyguard, but they’ve been secret boyfriends for a while.”

“They’re both so stupid though,” Yamaguchi, covered his mouth to stifle the giggles.

“Well, they are royalty, but they usually act like normal merfolk.”

“They? Does that mean Kageyama is royalty as well?”

  
Yamaguchi shrugged, “yes, by extension.”

Tsukishima shrugged, “and has Hinata flared for Kageyama?”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smacked Tsukishima’s arm.

“It’s okay Yamaguchi, at least now I know your intentions,” Tsukishima turned his head back to Yamaguchi’s chest, fully intent on sleeping.

“What do you mean intentions?” Yamaguchi timidly voiced.

“Kishiko said flaring has a sexual and marital intent, now go to sleep,” Tsukishima buried his face into his arms on Yamaguchi’s warm, smooth chest.

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi’s voice sounded oddly strained.

__*-*__

“You know, you are really beautiful Tsukki,” Yamaguchi nudged his head against Tsukishima’s fingers like a dog begging for affection.

“Stop, I’m trying to get my homework done. I just need to finish this sentence, then I’ll pay you all the attention you want,” Tsukishima brushed his hand over Yamaguchi’s damp hair.

Tsukishima finished writing with a flourish then set his pencil and paper far behind him. Yamaguchi pulled his torso out of the pool to lay on Tsukishima’s lap. His tail was swishing in the salt water behind him. Tsukishima laid down and held a book above his head, one hand reaching down to comb through Yamaguchi’s tangles locks.

  
“This isn’t all of my attention, you know,” Tsukishima ignored the affection floating in his chest

“It’s enough attention, besides, I’m hoping the book will fall on your face and I can kiss it better,” Yamaguchi sighed.

  
“You’re evil.”

__*-*__

They continued like that until his birthday came around, snuggling and making out until Akiteru inevitably walked in on them. This time he won’t though, because he’s two towns over visiting their aunt with his mom.

“Tsukki,” yamaguchi wailed, thrashing like a fish out of water, “please.”

“No.”

  
“But your family isn’t here, so we can do whatever we want.”

Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi away from him, he landed on the floor exaggeratedly.

“We are not having sex just because my family left me alone for once,” Tsukishima folded his arms over his chest.

Yamaguchi just pouted, his adorable pout that made Tsukishima want to give him the world. However, Tsukishima held his ground.

Yamaguchi saw the cracks in his resolve and decided his best bet was to once again roll to his stomach, push his chest away from the ground, and curl his tail over until it was dangling directly above his own head.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima challenged.

“I’m wooing you, it’s working right. Don’t worry though, I have full sexual intent this time around,” Yamaguchi spoke with some newfound confidence. Tsukishima flushed, so many emotions going through his body, making it pound with all the blood flowing through his veins.

“This is only working because you’re so pretty, not because I like you or anything,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Uh-huh,” Yamaguchi smiled, pulling his hands back slightly to puff his chest out more.

“There is no way I’d ever sleep with you because I love you and really, really want to finally get off after almost a year of foreplay,” Tsukishima nearly covered his mouth in shame.

“Yep, are you coming over to touch me now?”

Tsukishima bent his head down, shuffling over to Yamaguchi while attempting to hide his ridiculous hard-on.

“Have you done your homework on merman anatomy?”

Tsukishima nodded slightly, shame flushing throughout his entire body, “it isn’t that different, just hidden.” Yamaguchi giggled, lifting his hips from the ground, “it isn’t hidden now, so come help me.”

Tsukishima came closer, but refused to look between Yamaguchi’s hips, where he undoubtedly was unsheathed, “shut up Yamaguchi.”

__*-*__

“So, did you do it?”

“No,” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said at the same time, looking at each other in horror.

Hinata and Akiteru just wiggled their eyebrows at each other suggestively.

“Sure,” Hinata laughed, wading around the small pool, made to seem even smaller with both yamaguchi and Hinata in it. Tsukishima gestured Yamaguchi over, lacing his fingers between Yamaguchi’s. Hinata just smiled and laughed.

“Why are you even here? Don’t you have a bodyguard to obsess over,” Tsukishima spat, annoyed he had to spend personal time with this goldfish.

“Tsukishima, you bastard! Fine, I’ll leave, but Akiteru, please make sure they don’t bang, it smells in here.”

Yamaguchi held Tsukishima back from drowning the laughing Hinata.

“He’s a prince, you can’t kill him,” Akiteru laughed out.

“Get out Akiteru.”

Akiteru stood, “fine, but I’ll be right outside, and I can hear everything.”

“Gross, you perv, get out.”

Akiteru closed the door behind him as he left. Tsukishima huffed, turning Yamaguchi to face him so he could lean down and kiss him softly, barely even touching.

“You know, I do actually love you,” Tsukishima whispered against Yamaguchi’s lips. Yamaguchi just smiled and kissed Tsukishima again, this time a little rougher.

“I love you too.”

“Your freckles remind me of stars and strawberries and it kind of freaks me out, but I love it.”

Yamaguchi blushed, “well your glasses dig into my face when you kiss me and it hurts, but I love it too much to make you take them off.”

  
“Good,” Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi, warmth that wasn’t lust making him red for the first time since last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is curious, a connecting pool works sort of like an underground sewage system, only with salt water and no actual sewage. Each house has piping that connects in one main area which is where the flow and control of the mermaids are controlled, that way they know where they're going and if they're even allowed to go. and it all converges into the ocean.
> 
> P.S. Yamaguchi totally knows how to manipulate Tsukki into giving him lots of kisses.


End file.
